


The Party

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pushdragon, who asked for Lucius's eightieth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

Lunch is laid out in the garden, and when Lucius stands to go outside one of the girls rushes over to take his arm. Peppermint, who is one of Richard's, and therefore not a proper Malfoy at all; he is perfectly justified in leering at her. He could manage just as well without her—that's why he has his cane, after all, and he's been managing for eighty years already, hasn't he—but he knows it will make Draco happy, or at least keep him calm. “Thank you, darling,” he says, and squeezes her a little, so that she giggles.

He's become a dirty old man, just like his father, and if Severus were alive he'd be sneering. He hasn't had a seventeen year old girl since the 1980s, but it's his birthday and she's wearing lovely low cut robes. So when she pushes him toward the library he lets her. He only hopes he won't break his hip, or worse, that Narcissa won't catch him and break his neck.


End file.
